


Must be mine

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Biting, Brother/Brother Incest, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cock Slut, Cock Slut newt scamander, Desk Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Newt Scamander, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Percival knew that Theseus was overprotective of his little brother but he just didn't understand how overprotective he was, until one late night at work.





	Must be mine

Percival sighed and put his pen down; he groaned as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and took a moment to take in the silence. Turning his head looked at the clock on the wall and sighed before pushing himself up and grabbed his jacket before flicking his wand at his desk. Paperwork flew into the draws and locked once the desk was clear Percival turned the lights off and walked out of his offices and stood in the hallway.

He saw a light in of the rooms and shook his head realising Theseus was still here. He figured he would still be here working hard to finish today’s paperwork, he wondered if Newt was still here as well he groaned as he thought about the redhead. From day one when Newt come tripping through the door he fell for the younger man, Newt’s smile could lighten his mood but for the last month that smile hasn’t helped him. He wanted to find out which arsehole of alpha had knocked up Newt and just left him, he wandered if Theseus knew who the father was and if the older Scamander is willing to break some fingers with him. What he really wanted at this moment in time is a strong drink, rubbing his eyes he walked up to Theseus office and without knocking he walks in “Hey Theseus you nearly did I need a...drink...” 

He stopped there with his eyes wide his hand tightens around the door handle as if he felt like his heart had stopped. This was something he never thought he would see his senses were assaulted, there was Theseus stood at his desk his trousers around his ankles, his shirt party undone and his fingertips bruising the slim man’s hips as he snaps his hips sinking his cock deeper into the omega laying on the table. One hand holding on to the table his knuckles turning white while his other hand rested on his swollen stomach. His head was titled away meaning Percival couldn’t see his face. “Look in or out Percy you’re letting in a draft,” Theseus growled, his voice was thick as he turned to look at the Auror with a grin.

Percival stepped into the room and closed the door behind him and leaned against it for support and watched. His own cock now flushed and it already starting to get uncomfortable with his trousers as he listens to the omega moan and writhes on the desk. “Y-You’re the alpha who knocked him up?” Percival asked as he balled his hands up into fists, Newt turns his head and stared at him his eyes are hazy and his lips are swollen. He looked how Percival imagine he would being wrecked, Theseus grinned as he slammed his cock deeper into the younger man.   
“Of course I am.” He grinned as Newt cried out and arched his back as Theseus hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. The man grinned like a predator as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth and tightness of Newt around his cock. “Newt has always been mine, haven’t you baby.” Newt let out a scream as Theseus hit his sweet spot, this seemed to spur the alpha on to snap his hips harder. “I mated to Newt when he was 15.” He grinned, Newt sobbed feeling the built up in his stomach. “It’s okay baby cum for me, show Percy who pretty you look as you cum.” He growled as he started to stroke Newt’s hard cock until the omega screamed and covered his stomach in cum, Theseus snarled as he set a brutal pace as leaned down to bite the omega on his shoulder. It made Percy stomach twist and his cock twitch he wanted to do that to be balls deep in Newt

Theseus let out a groan as he came in his omega and shuddering as Newt whimpered and turned his head to the hand running through his hair. Licking his lips Percival just sat there a blinked at the pair as he pulled away from Newt’s throat Theseus licked his throat and then lips to catch the blood that smeared cross them. He turned to the dark-haired alpha and grinned at him as he pants “I should report this.” Percival said, Theseus looked at him but he still smiled as he gave the older man a humourless chuckled.  
“You could, but do know what that will do to Newt?”Percival paled and nodded, he didn’t want that for Newt he knew that would break him. They would have Theseus locked up meaning stretching their bond to their limits until Newt is sick, then once the withdrawal passed and possibly the miscarriage of the pups they would make Newt bond to another alpha. “Do you want that for him?”   
“You know I don’t.” Percival snapped “You know my...” He stopped himself, as Theseus tilted his head his pupils’ sill covering most of the colour of his eyes.   
“That’s the thing I do know.” 

They stare at each other for a long time the only sound is Newt’s whimpering and panting filling the quietness of the room. “We can share him.” Theseus suddenly said Percival who demeanour perked up   
“Sorry, what did you say?” He asked, his brain is a little short of blood as it all had been directed southwards. Theseus chuckled at his friend as Newt whimpered as he turned to look at the other alpha.   
“I said we can share him.”   
“Yeah, yeah I thought you said that. Share him? He isn’t a slice of cake...”   
“Don’t been fooled by his innocent behaviour, Newt is anything but innocent. I’ve have seen how you look at him your eyes tell me everything you want to do to him.” He tells him as he pulls out of the omega. Newt whined at the loss of being filled and moved his hand down to try and stop the cum from spilling out of him as he turned his head at his brother “Shhh darling.” Theseus whispered as he ran his fingers through the omega’s damp hair. “Look at it this way Percy, we can have the best of both worlds. Newt is pregnant and they all know and it won’t before long someone starts asking the wrong questions. If you mate with him as well to help cover my scent we can say you’re the father. Then behind closed doors, I can have my cake and eat it.”   
“You thought this out, haven’t you? Even down to this scent to tempt me.” He asked as he took a step closer to the desk.  
“Newt wants you to, don’t you baby.” Newt whimpered and looked up at him his eyes are glassy and unfocused but Percival still felt like he was going to fall into those dark green robs.  
“Percy pleases.” He whimpered, Percival swallowed a lump in his throat “I need you.”He begged as he held out his hands to him.

Percival reached out and took his hand and kissed his knuckles “I just need to be sure.” He whispered, “Because I would gladly strip myself down to my birthday suit and bury myself you.” The omega purred and nuzzled the dark-haired alpha’s hand. Theseus walked up to Percival and warped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder and starts to unbutton the older man’s shirt.   
“We mean it; believe it or not I would like to have you to.”   
I’m going to hell for this.”  
“First class ticket.”


End file.
